Because It Was You
by tlw13
Summary: One Shot. Sam finds out what happened between Andy and Rick when he left with Angel.


Luke Callaghan looked at the perp in the interrogation room through the two-way mirror and wished he could have a couple minutes alone with him, away from prying eyes. This guy had been alone with Andy for ten minutes before she came running out of the warehouse screaming that Swarek would be made as soon as he got to the meet. He tried not to remember the look in her eyes when she said those words, or her horrified face when the radio call came in about the dead man on the scene. They were partners. Of course she'd be worried about Sam.

Jerry watched from next to Luke as Sammy entered the interrogation room. They thought it'd be best for Sam to interrogate Ricki, since they were already acquainted and Ricki knew just how invested "Gabe" would be in getting all the info he had out of him. Jerry just hoped Sam didn't get too aggressive with the guy if he was forthcoming about everything he knew. McNally went straight to the hospital when she heard about Diaz, so no one but Ricki knew what had happened in the warehouse, such as how Andy got out of there to warn them about Sam's cover being blown. For Ricki's sake, Jerry hoped he hadn't tried anything with "Edi the stripper". He focused on Sam, who was staring silently at Ricki for a moment.

"Well, Ricki, today isn't your lucky day."

"I've got nothing to say to you, Gabe. Or whatever your name is."

"How rude of me. Let me introduce myself. I'm Officer Sam Swarek, and the woman you knew as Edi is Officer Andy McNally, my Rookie."

Ricki smirked.

"Is that what they're calling it these days?"

In the observation room, Luke stiffened slightly. Jerry gave him a cautious look before turning back to Sam. This wasn't a good start.

"Kid, I'd watch yourself. McNally saved my life today, and I'm not appreciating your tone. Tell me what went on after I left. How did my partner figure out my cover would be blown?"

"She was being a stuck up bitch. Thinking she knew more than I did about what was going down. I told her I drove "her guy's" boss to the drop off location myself; I wanted to prove I was more in the loop than she was."

"So you just let her leave after you let that slip? Doesn't sound very smart to me."

"Of course I didn't just let her leave. How the hell was I supposed to know you were giving it to her so good that she'd die to keep you around to get her off?"

Luke went to exit the observation room, deciding Ricki needed a little lesson in respect. He didn't appreciate his biggest fear about Sam and Andy coming out of this scum's mouth. Jerry grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. Before he could say anything, they heard a crash. Turning around, they both saw Ricki fall out of his chair, trying to get away from a towering, livid Sam.

"I told you to watch your mouth. Don't you have any sense of self-preservation? And what the hell do you mean, 'die'?"

"I'm just calling it like it is. I saw how the two of you looked at each other and acted. No way can someone kiss like the two of you did without it being real. No one's that good. Even without the two of you making out in front of us, her willingness to get shot in the back for you made it pretty clear that it was in my best interest to not shoot her. I didn't need her threat of other cops killing me to know that I wouldn't live through the night if I actually killed her. Especially not if you lived through the night. But her ultimatum was clear, her exact words were "shoot me or let me walk out". So she's either insane, or your life is more important to her than her own."

Sam stood stock-still and just stared at the guy in front of him. He couldn't believe Andy had taken such a big risk. Sure he would have done the same thing, but he was in love with her. He turned and left the interrogation room. Someone else could deal with this scum. He had a rookie to speak to.

Luke couldn't believe what he had just heard. His girlfriend had turned her back on a guy with a gun. She took a giant risk to save Swarek, and she didn't even seem to register how big of a deal that was. Sure, she had agreed to move in with him, a big leap for her, but they had been together for months, in a romantic relationship. That seemed like nothing now, when comparing the risk she took earlier tonight. There was no way he could compete with that kind of devotion. He wanted to hate Sam for it, but he couldn't. Andy had made her choice, and she didn't even know it. He had a phone call to make.

* * *

Andy McNally had never been so happy to get back to her apartment. The night had been a little too intense for her, so she decided a glass of wine and her bed were just what the doctor ordered. After seeing that Diaz was ok, she left the hospital, planning to stop by the Barn to see how everything had wrapped up. Before she could call a cab, she got a call from Luke. She was shocked when he told her he couldn't be in a relationship with her anymore, but she wasn't too hurt. That in itself proved to her that things between her and Luke would have never worked out. There was no spark between them. After they hung up, agreeing not to let their break up affect their working relationship, she got into the cab and decided going home was a better idea. She climbed the last few stairs and was almost at her door before she realized someone was there waiting for her. Before she could panic, she realized it was Sam.

"What are you doing here, Sam? Is everything alright with the case?"

Sam straightened up from where he had been leaning against the wall. He had been waiting for a while.

"The case is fine. How's Diaz?"

"He's good. Gail is staying the night with him."

"Good, good. How about you? Is Luke going to be here soon?"

Andy walked over until she was right in front of Sam, then shook her head.

"He called me a little while ago. We're no longer together."

Sam looked at her in surprise. What the hell could have happened between them making out at the scene and now? Then he remembered Jerry catching him before he left the Barn, explaining that Luke and him had heard everything and that Shaw was taking over the interrogation. Luke must have come to the same realization that Sam did. He felt a bit sorry for the guy, but not enough to not confront Andy about her feelings and try to get her to give him a shot at making her happy. Looking at her face, he noticed that she looked a bit sad, but definitely not heart broken. A good sign. He decided not to lie and tell her he's sorry.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm alright. I think I knew it'd come to this eventually. I'm just glad we broke up before we moved in together. Do you want to come in? I don't see the point of standing outside my door at 1 in the morning."

Sam took a step toward her, and smirked when she didn't move back, letting him invade her space instead. He brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, keeping his hand on the side of her head. He felt her take a deep breath.

"Before I come in, I need to know something."

"Yes?"

"Our good friend Ricki told me what happened after I left. You took a big risk McNally. Why?"

"My partner was in trouble. I needed to do what was necessary to give him a chance at staying alive. Besides, Ricki wasn't exactly Mr. Dangerous."

"He had a loaded gun on you, Andy. I think it was more than just your partner being in trouble that got you to do what you did."

Andy took a step closer to Sam, allowing their bodies to touch slightly with each breath. _Here goes nothing._

"You're more than just my partner, Sam. You were my training officer, and you're my friend. I did it because it was you."

"Your friend?" Sam whispered, placing his other hand on her neck, letting his knuckles rub lightly against her jaw.

"My very good friend. Is that more accurate?"

"It's closer, but I think we can do a bit better than that."

He rubbed his nose against hers and she reacted by pushing herself even closer to his body. He pulled back slightly, but not before kissing her cute nose. He couldn't seem to get enough of it. Of her.

"How about I come in and we can discuss the best term to describe what we are to each other?"

"I like that idea. But I should warn you – it might take the whole night."

"I have nowhere else I'd rather be, McNally."

Andy moved to unlock her door. Sam came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his nose against the side of her neck and giving it a light kiss.

Once the door was opened, she turned around in arms and whispered, "Call me Andrea."

Sam smiled. Gently closing and locking the door behind them, he grabbed her hand and led her towards her couch.

"Your wish is my command."

They sat down, Andy almost on his lap, and held each other long into the night, talking softly and kissing every so often.

He did call her Andrea, on that night and many more nights to come.

* * *

A.N. I probably should have worked in my other story instead of writing this one shot, but I couldn't get over what Andy did that night for Sam. Hope you enjoyed reading this. Let me know your thoughts.


End file.
